Quidditch Festival
by Zeijaku.Uke
Summary: Harry is angered when he hears the big news about the festival for quidditch, but what about it angers him?  CONTAINS YAOI


_It was around 8 oclock when each house got back to their seperate dorms, Dumbledore had made an announcement that there would be a double team quidditch tournament between the four houses. Although everyone was excited about the festival a certain trio disliked the idea, only because Gryffindor were paired with Slytherin._

"Please Harry. Just calm down!" _Hermione tried to calm the furious wizard as he stormed into to the common room and took his usual place by the fire. _

"Hermione. Don't tell me to calm down!" _Harry snapped as he began to gaze intently into the bright flames. Hermione shook her head and approached the boy, rubbing circles on his back to calm him._

"Harry, me and Ron both feel your pain. As much as you don't want to be paired with Slytherin you can't do anything to change that decision that Dumbledore made." _Explaining to Harry how life wasn't all planned out around him was like talking to a brick wall for Hermione. Even if she got threw to him he would end up having a temper tantrum._

_Just as Harry was about the snap back at her saying how she knew nothing about his pain Ron walked in with three goblets in his hands, his cheeks hinted with a touch of crimson._ "Bloody hell...you two...don't run...off like...that" _Ron spoke in between pants, he had obviously been running after the pair._

"Ronald! Can't you see I'm having a 'private' converstation with Harry!" _Hermione emphisised the word private to get the message across to Ron. Ron hated it when she used his full name, it meant she was really angry with him although he never knew why she was angry most of the time._

"Sorry." _He mumbled under his breath and placed the goblets on the table next to the two friends. Hermione gave Ron a look which showed she was sorry for snapping. She got out her wand and used the refilling charm to fill up the goblets with red wine._

_Ron took a seat opposite his two friends being careful incase Hermione snapped his head off again._ "Listen Harry. It's only for a few days remember then it will all be over. Just remember you have got us if you get too stressed out." _Hermione spoke gently._

"Yeah mate, we are always here for you." _ Ron agreed as he took a goblet in his hand and raised the silver towards the roof. _"To best friends." _Ron announced as he waited for the others to raise a toast with him._

_There were a few seconds of silence before Hermione lifted her glass and announced there friendship. Now it was all down to Harry, all he had to do was raise his glass._ "C'mon mate, we all need eachother. So what do you say?" _Ron held out a goblet to harry._

"To friends." _Harry announced as they all knocked their glasses together. _

_Harry, now cheered up, laid on his bed in his grey pants and white tight shirt. It was 10 o clock and most of the Gryffindor males were awake and fired up for the festival, and Ron was the main attraction in the room. _"C'mon guys, Fred and George want me to flog off this stuff for them you could at least help." _Ron had a large box in his hands filled with flags and magical joke toys, sweets and other things they sell at their store._

"Ron. Just give it up already. No one wants to buy your knock off junk from your brothers." _Harry sighed as Ron threw the box on his bed and sat on Harry's. _

"Mate tomorrows a new day" _That's all Ron said before he ruffled the brunettes hair and retreated to his own bed. That's when harry contenplated on what Ron had said. 'mate, we're always here for you' That really made Harry thank god for giving him such amazing best friends._

_When dawn approached, Harry was already in the shower getting ready for Quidditch practice with his normal team and the Slytherine team. He cringed as he thought of spending all his practice time with Draco Malfoy, which he knew would end in quarrels. _

_It was all quiet in the changing rooms as Harry wamred his body under the hot stream of water, it really helped relax his muscles after being so tense yesterday._

'_tap, tap, tao' Harry's eyes shot open as he heard quiet footsteps advancing towards the open shower cubicle. He turned around to see his rival smirking as he held a towel in on hand and soap in the other. _"Nice view Potter but I really don't think I want to see that at 6 o clock in the morning" _Draco admitted as he entered the cubicle next to Harry. _

"What are you doing here..." _Harry gritted through his teeth. _

"Having a shower, It's not a crime Potter it's public." _The blonde snorted and slid his fimgers around the waist line of his boxers, for some reason Harry felt uncomfortable showering next to his almost naked rival. Draco pulled the boxers down all the way, leaving him in the nude._

"Oh, I thought your father would pay for your own private shower." _Harry stated sarcastically, trying to fill the awkwardness up with spitefullness. Harry could feel Draco's cold grey eyes giving him the evil famous Malfoy glare, which Lucious usually gave students when walking through halls._

"Shut it Potter, else you wont be able to compete in the Quidditch festival." _Harry shrugged off Draco's comment and turned the shower Knob around so the water turned off. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist before leaving the cubicles and getting into his Quidditch gear._

_Harry spent a few hours warming himself up by flying a few laps around the pitch and practicing his shooting, he hadn't seen or felt Draco's presence around the field and shrugged off the thought of the blonde and proceeded training._

"Blimey Harry, You're early!" _The rest of fthe quidditch team entered the pitch, Ron and Ginny leading them in. Harry lowered his broom to the ground and flew gently towards Ron making sure to controll the broom._

"I couldn't sleep" _Harry scratched the back of his head and jumped off his broom. Just then, the whole Slytherin team entered the pitch, Draco leading the way with a smirk on his face, obviously made for Harry._

"Weasley, Potter." _Draco spat as he stood infront of them._

"We both know Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't on good terms, so I think we should split the pitch" _Draco walked into the middle of the pitch and pointed to the right side._

"Your side"_He stated the pointed to the other side._"My side." _Draco smirked then turned towards his team. Harry was left on his side gob smacked. Did Draco just under mind him._

"We have to work as a team Malfoy. You know what the work 'team' means right." _Harry said sarcastically as he closed the proxemics between him and Draco. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away from the wizard._

"Like I'm working with a wizard like you Potter, your even friends with a mudblood, that shows how low you are." _That was it for Harry, something inside of him riled up, like a fire being started within him. He was ready to kill Draco for insulting him and his friends._

_Harry Grabbed the blonde by his shirt and pinned him hard to the floor, he drew his wand and pointed it in the middle of Draco's eyes. _"Say that again. And I promise, you will pay." _Harry said gritting his teeth. Draco's smirk had been completely wiped from his face, it was replaced by a shocked one. _"Now agree to work as a team or I will physically injure you Malfoy." _Harry had a stern look on his face._

"Fine!" _Draco spat and turned his head away from Harry's wand, his cold grey eyes filled with an unknown emotion, Harry tried to figure them out but as hard as he tried he couldn't. Harry had loosened his grip on Draco and had spent a few minutes examining the blondes eyes._

"Oi, Harry. Get off him and start practice." _Ron yelled from across the pitch making Harry retract from Draco quickly. How long was he staring and did someone notice. Harry shook his head and turned his back on Draco. _

"Alright, everyone start a warm up of five laps." _Harry commanded his team. He took one last look at Draco and glared, he knew he was going to have a tough week in training and at the festival._


End file.
